Garry
' Garry' About this character He is Ib's partner in crime, you could say. He helps her in many ways, like moving statues, and helps her with difficult words. He is very sweet and reliable. You first find him on the ground, and have to rescue his rose from the Lady in Blue. Appearance Garry has lavender hair with purple highlights that always coveres his left eye. He wears a fashionable navy blue jacket and has a green shirt underneath with brown pants and brown shoes. He is very tall and has blue eyes. His real age is not revealed and is unknown, but based on his young adultness, we can assume he is between 14 and 21 years old. Personality Garry is a very likeable but strange young man. He is very friendly when Ib arrives and gives him his rose. From the game, it seems as if he isn't very brave, considering his age. Garry speaks his mind and can be opiniated in certain conversations. Not much is known about him since he doesn't really talk about himself too much in the game, but it seems he has a fashion sense. Endings 1: Promise of Reunion To acquire this ending, you have to raise the bond points with Garry. Ib will be able to give Garry her lace handkerchief and when Garry and Ib jump back into the real world and Garry ends up remembering Ib. He promises to give back Ib's handkerchief after it is cleaned. 2: Memory's Crannies Similar to Promise of Reunion, but Garry doesn't remember Ib because he doesn't have enough bond points with Ib. 3: Welcome to the World of Guertana Garry will fail to escape the doll room and Ib and Mary come and find him crazy. If Ib has enough bond points with Garry, Ib will stop and sit with him, perhaps staring with misery. If Ib has enough bond points with Mary, Mary will exit the room, then go back in, claiming that friends should be treated right. She brings all of her "friends" and Garry and Ib are lying on the ground, dead. The Lady in Blue holds Garry's rose, which is in bad condition: a possible solution for Garry's position. Ib's rose is lying on the ground next to her. Mary thinks both of them are alive. She announces, "Everyone be nice now" and proceeds to have a party. But before she does, she takes Garry's lighter and disposes of it with the Red Eyes painting. This is a new ending in v1.04/1.05. 4: Forgotten Portrait In this ending, Garry and Mary die, and Ib goes back into the real world alone. She doesn't remember anything, but there is a painting that is different. Before, it was the Hanged Man, which Garry was looking at in the beginning of the game, now it is a picture of Garry, who is "sleeping". And the title will be "Forgotten Portrait". Unfortunately, Ib will not remember Garry even looking at the painting. Her mother will then come and bring her to look at other paintings. Ib will look once more at Garry's portrait, and then leave.